


Na wikołaka urok

by Martynax



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-02
Updated: 2014-07-02
Packaged: 2018-02-07 03:39:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1883934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Martynax/pseuds/Martynax





	Na wikołaka urok

Derek jęczy głośno, przekręcając się na drugi bok i zakrywając dłonią oczy. Wszystko go boli i czuje się wprost koszmarnie. Dodatkowo hałasy dochodzące z kuchni nie pomagają jemu, ani jego pulsującej głowie. Wczoraj naprawdę mocno oberwał, kiedy razem ze Scottem i Isaaciem zajmowali się wyjątkowo agresywną Driadą, która zadomowiła się w lesie w Beacon Hills. Wyciąganie jej strzał z ramion i brzucha naprawdę nie było niczym przyjemnym. Dodatkowo były chyba czymś zatrute, bo choć nie były śmiertelne dla wilkołaków, to z pewnością piekielnie bolesne. Derek nawet nie pamięta większości tego, jak wrócił do mieszkania, co robił i jak trafił do własnego łóżka.  
Wreszcie po pół godziny ostrożnego przekręcania się z boku na bok, wygrzebuje się spod kołdry i kieruje w stronę łazienki. Miejsca, w których utkwiły wczoraj strzały wciąż są lekko zaczerwienione i bolą przy najlżejszym dotyku. Wzdychając wchodzi pod prysznic i pozwala, aby ciepła woda rozluźniła jego mięśnie. Gdy namydla ciało, nawet nie próbuje dotykać zranionej skóry, więc udaje mu się przeżyć prysznic bez zbędnego bólu i w odrobinę lepszym humorze wychodzi z łazienki.  
Przy stole w kuchni znajduje Petera, który na jego widok uśmiecha się złośliwie i cmoka lekko.  
\- Witaj, kochany bratanku – mówi dziwnie radosnym głosem. – Jak się dziś czujemy?  
Derek marszczy na niego brwi, ale ignoruje pytanie, podchodząc do ekspresu od kawy. Żeby wytrzymać z Peterem najlepiej jest nie zwracać na niego uwagi, czego Derek nauczył się tego już dawno temu.  
\- Wczoraj byłeś milszy – ciągnie mężczyzna, nie zrażając się brakiem reakcji. – Taki miły i kochający…  
\- O czym ty pieprzysz? – warczy wreszcie Derek.  
\- Kiedy Scott z Isaaciem przyprowadzili cię do mieszkania i zostawili pod moją opieką… - Derek robi mentalną notatkę, aby później skopać za to dupę McCalla - …tuliłeś się do mnie jak dziecko, wiesz? Cóż, może byłoby to bardziej niewinne gdybyś nie wąchał mojej szyi i nie próbował jej lizać.  
\- Peter, ćpałeś coś? – pyta, ponieważ to, co mówi jego wuj kompletnie nie ma sensu. Nie ma opcji, żeby z własnej nieprzymuszonej woli przytulał się do niego, a tym bardziej próbował robić coś tak obrzydliwego jak lizanie jego szyi. W ogóle myśl o dotykaniu go w innej intencji, niż uderzenie go w jakąś część ciała, wydaje się kompletną niedorzecznością.  
Peter śmieje się złośliwie i potrząsa głową.  
\- Nie mogłem cię od siebie odczepić i przyznaję, że to było odrobinę zabawne. Cały czas mamrotałeś _tak ślicznie pachniesz_.  
Derek chrząka zażenowany, pocierając dłonią zarost na swojej twarzy.  
\- Strzały Driady musiały być czymś zatrute – mówi spokojnie, starając się nie pokazywać dyskomfortu. – Co najwyraźniej zadziałało jak jakiś narkotyk, bo z pewnością nie było śmiertelne.  
Bierze łyk gorącej kawy, gdy jego wzrok przyciąga oparta o stół czarna gitara. Gitara, która należy do Stilesa i, z którą ten, rzadko kiedy się rozstaje. Derek marszczy brwi, ponieważ jest pewien, że chłopaka tu wczoraj nie było.  
\- Z pewnością – szydzi Peter, sugestywnie przejeżdżając palcem po swojej szyi, przez co Derekowi przewraca się w żołądku.  
\- Co tu robi gitara Stilesa? – pyta szorstko, świdrując uważnym spojrzeniem swojego wuja.  
\- Wpadł wczoraj na chwilę – odpowiada nonszalancko mężczyzna, opierając łokcie na stole i uśmiechając się sugestywnie. – Udzieliłem mu kilka cennych wskazówek co do…  
Reszta jego słów zostaje zagłuszona przez niekontrolowany warkot Dereka, kiedy fala zazdrości przepływa przez jego ciało. Czuje też, że jego oczy świecą na czerwono, a górna warga podwija się, ukazując białe i ostre kły.  
Peter śmieje się, ponieważ najwyraźniej nie posiada nawet odrobiny instynktu samozachowawczego i odchyla się na krześle, oblizując usta.  
\- Stiles to naprawdę _pojętny_ uczeń, wiesz? – kontynuuje, przyglądając się Derekowi z rozbawieniem. – I do tego taki _chętny_ …  
Kolejny warkot wypełnia przestrzeń w pokoju i Derek wie, że jego twarz nie przypomina już tej ludzkiej. Długie pazury pojawiają się praktycznie natychmiastowo, gdy on skacze do przodu, próbując zamachnąć się na Petera. Jednak, gdy naciąga mięśnie w ramionach te natychmiastowo zaczynają koszmarnie boleć, więc robi pierwszą rzecz, która przychodzi mu do głowy. Łapie czarną gitarę Stilesa i rozwala ją na głowie swojego wuja.  
Po tym w pomieszczeniu nastaje głucha cisza, dopóki Peter nie wybucha śmiechem, zrzucając z siebie szczątki tego, co kiedyś było gitarą. Pazury Dereka chowają się, a jego twarz na powrót przybiera ludzki wygląd.  
\- Stiles cię zabije – dyszy mężczyzna pomiędzy głośnymi chichotami. – Rozszarpie cię na strzępy.  
Młodszy Hale zagryza wnętrze policzka, ponieważ Peter może mieć sporo racji. Stiles będzie wściekły, że zniszczył jego ulubioną gitarę. Chłopak zbierał na nią przez pół roku i był tak cholernie dumny, kiedy wreszcie udało mu się ją kupić. Potrafił godzinami przesiadywać w mieszkaniu Dereka i brzdąkać jakieś dziwne melodyjki. I Derek wie, że normalnie doprowadzałoby go to do szału, gdyby nie to, że kiedy Stiles grał, on bez przeszkód mógł podziwiać jego długie i smukłe palce. I nienawidzi przyznawać tego nawet przed samym sobą, ale ma słabość do palców swojego partnera. Tego, jak z gracją szarpią za struny i tego, jak cudownie wyglądają, gdy Stiles przesuwa nimi w leniwym ruchu po swoich ustach.  
Nagle Peter podnosi się z miejsca, ocierając łzy z twarzy.  
\- Zostałbym żeby obejrzeć spektakl, ale ten dzieciak już raz pomógł mnie zabić, wolałbym nie być w zasięgu jego rąk, gdy zobaczy, co zrobiłeś z jego ukochaną gitarą. Jednak nie martw się, gdy to ty będziesz martwy, to przynajmniej pochowam cię na jakimś cmentarzu, a nie pod starym, spalonym domem.  
Z tymi słowami wychodzi z mieszkania, a Derek gapi się bezmyślnie na zasunięte, metalowe drzwi. Stoi tam dobre dwie minuty, kiedy do jego uszu dolatuje charakterystyczny dźwięk zniszczonego silnika w samochodzie Stilesa. Czuje, jak panika podchodzi mu do gardła i bierze jeden uspokajający wdech, zastanawiając się, czy zrzucenie winy na Petera będzie dobrym posunięciem.  
Po kolejnych trzech minutach, które mijają zdecydowanie zbyt szybko, Stiles odsuwa drzwi i wchodzi do środka.  
\- Derek! – krzyczy, po czym rozgląda się i spogląda wprost na niego. – Och, nie zauważyłem cię.  
Gapią się na siebie przez chwilę w zupełnej ciszy i Derek wie, że poczucie winy jest wprost wymalowana na jego twarzy. Stiles marszczy brwi i podchodzi do niego powoli.  
\- Czemu masz taką minę? Stało się c..? – urywa w połowie słowa, gdy jego spojrzenie pada na zniszczoną gitarę. Zasysa gwałtownie powietrze do płuc i podbiega do szczątek. – Moja gitara! Coś ty zrobił mojej gitarze?!  
Nutki histerii są słyszalne w jego głosie, gdy ostrożnie podnosi gryf. Derek zagryza wargę i bierze głęboki wdech, czując w powietrzu gorzki zapach złości i przerażenia.  
\- Przepraszam – mówi natychmiast ze skruchą, klękając obok Stilesa. – To był… wypadek.  
\- Wypadek?! – jęczy chłopak. – Wypadek to jest wtedy, gdy rozlewasz gorącą kawę na swojego szefa, albo gdy upuszczasz coś ciężkiego na czyjąś nogę! Nie wtedy, kiedy rozwalasz gitarę na drobne drzazgi na… na…  
\- Na głowie Petera – podsuwa Derek.  
Stiles spogląda na niego z niedowierzaniem i oblizuje swoje pełne, zaczerwienione wargi. Derek przełyka ciężko i stara się nie myśleć o tym, że nie dalej jak dwie noce temu te wargi były owinięte wokół jego penisa, gdy wpychał się w ciasnotę i ciepło ust Stilesa. Ani o tym, jak później zaciskał dłonie na jego jędrnych pośladkach, pomagając mu unosić się na sobie w górę i w dół.  
\- Naprawdę rozwaliłeś moją gitarę na jego głowie? – mówi głośno Stiles, przywołując go do rzeczywistości.  
\- Wkurzył mnie – wyjaśnia Derek. – Robił głupie komentarze o tym, jak to niby wczoraj dawał ci rady dotyczące gry. Nawet nie wiedziałem, że on umie…  
\- Byłeś zazdrosny? – pyta Stiles i przygryza wargę, spoglądając na niego spod rzęs.  
Derek ostrożnie wciąga powietrze przez nos i praktycznie wzdycha z ulgą, gdy czuje, że gorzki zapach zniknął, a w zamian pojawił się słodki aromat rozbawienia i zadowolenia.  
\- Zawsze jestem o ciebie zazdrosny – odpowiada, błyskając czerwonymi tęczówkami.  
Stiles wygląda, jakby walczył z uśmiechem.  
\- Właśnie straciłem moją ulubioną gitarę – mówi. – Nie myśl, że twój wilkołaczy urok coś ci pomoże.  
Jednak Derek wie, że jest na wygranej pozycji, dlatego uśmiecha się drapieżnie i wychyla do przodu, przesuwając palcem po szyi chłopaka, który drży pod lekkim dotykiem.  
\- Kupię ci drugą – obiecuje niskim głosem.  
\- Nie chcę drugiej – odpowiada Stiles, wychylając się mocniej w jego stronę.  
\- W takim razie kupię ci coś innego – mówi Derek i całuje go w usta, pociągając zębami za jego dolną wargę. – Skrzypce… albo nie, wiolonczelę. Jeśli chcesz, kupię ci nawet pieprzony fortepian.  
W jego umyśle od razu pojawia się obraz tego, jak wyglądałyby smukłe palce Stilesa ułożone na klawiszach z kości słoniowej i mruczy głęboko, naciskając na ciało chłopaka, aby ten położył się na podłodze.  
\- Zamknij się i pocałuj mnie porządnie – jęczy wreszcie zniecierpliwiony Stiles, zaciskając dłoń na jego karku i ciągnąc go na siebie.  
I tak, Derek zdecydowanie może to zrobić.


End file.
